


Over the Phone

by crazyrayray113



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrayray113/pseuds/crazyrayray113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom receives an interesting phone call from his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this thing. I wrote this like last year. Somehow never posted it. Cuz I am the worst. But here it is! Please enjoy my pornographic nonsense!

The call for a lunch break came later today, which was not a surprise given how troublesome this past scene had been. They’d been at this particular nuisance for two whole hours. And so they fell inevitably behind schedule with every mistake. But having finally checked it off as complete, they broke for lunch and while the director had promised a slightly longer intermission, that ordinarily meant they were going to be here all bloody night, despite the preplanned schedule.

Either way, Tom jogged back to his dressing room for an overdue lunch and a shower hopefully. The makeup crew assured they looked prefect for the cameras out in the blazing hot sun, but in reality he was more than soggy. The takeout he ordered was still sitting on the vanity desk from when it had been delivered a half an hour ago when he had hoped to be done. It was plenty cold now and not worth microwaving but he was starving so he didn’t complain. After he’d put away two whole containers of Chinese food, he flopped onto the small sofa with a very satisfying belch that was probably heard in the next trailer over.

He was halfway out of his shirt when his mobile rang across the room. He slung his suit jacket and his very sweaty shirt over the arm of couch and shuffled over to where his phone had been buried under emptied take out containers. It was worth the trip from the sofa, he thought with a smile as he read the caller ID. “Hello, darling. Your timing is as always impeccable.”

“ _And here I had hoped to catch you at a bad time. How are you?_ ”

“Exhausted,” he admitted, flopping back down on the couch. “And I’m barely halfway through the day. I miss you.”

“ _I miss you too._ ”

“So to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?”

“ _Well I ordered this thing online like a month ago and it finally decided to get here, but a week and a half too late._ ”

“Is it a gift?” he wondered, given he’d boarded a plane to his current filming location about a week and half ago.

“ _I suppose._ ”

“Is it for me?” he guessed with a smile.

“ _It might be.”_ Her voice was dripping with mischief. He could only imagine where she was going with this. “ _I was hoping it could be for the both of us, but you won’t be home for another two weeks and I am by nature impatient._ ”

Tom licked his lips, barring a shit-eating grin. “All right, I’ll bite. What is it?”

“ _We’ll get to that, but in the meantime ask me what I’m doing._ ”

“What are you doing, my love?”

“ _Laying in our bed._ ”

And there wasn’t an ounce of innocence to that statement. “Oh. We’re going to play this game are we? Well then, what are you wearing?”

“ _I sent you a picture._ ”

“How kind of you. One second. Let me check.” He flipped over to his messages to find one unread sent a few minutes ago. He opened the attachment and waited rather impatiently for it to load. But when it did, his loins were immediately stirring with interest. Their bed was newly made, pillows perfectly arranged and she was laid so alluring against them, completely naked for his perusal. Her expression was downright filthy and paired with her pose within this seemingly impossible photograph, he was hopeless to halt where this was heading. “Naughty girl.”

“ _Like what you see?_ ”

“How could I not? You are absolutely stunning as always.”

He heard her smile. “ _So what are you up to, love?_ ” she asked oh so casually.

“I was actually about to get a shower.”

“ _Ooh._ ”

“Yes I was already out of my shirt when you called.” She made a small noise on the other end of the call. She had always had a certain fixation with his bare chest, as lean as it was.

“ _Very thoughtful of you_.” He could picture her chewing her lip and god he wished he could see it. “ _Now why don’t you undo your belt for me._ ” He didn’t need asking twice. He undid the buckle making as much noise as possible and shortly releasing his semi-hard cock from his trousers with an audible sigh of relief. “ _Hard for me already, Tom?_ ”

“It doesn’t take much where you’re concerned, darling.”

“ _Flattery will get you everywhere, sweetheart._ ”

“Usually deep inside that perfect _cunt_ of yours.” He heard her breath catch on the other end of the phone. He’d learned only more recently in their relationship how much she enjoyed it when he talked dirty. Surely a shiver had rolled up her spine, covered her naked body in goose bumps. And her fingers would nervously twiddle in her long hair as she chewed her bottom lip. He was thoroughly enjoying the visual. His hand circled his length, now perfectly hard as he pictured what her delicate hands were probably doing. “Tell me what you’re doing to yourself.”

She was quiet for a long moment, except for the quiet, quickening breathes. “ _Touching myself_.”

“Care to elaborate, darling?”

“ _Well I’m awfully wet, if that gives you a hint._ ” Tom hissed his approval, further adjusting until his pants weren’t such a hindrance. “ _I need only think about you – and the innumerable times I’ve had your hands on me – your touch – everywhere I need it._ ”

“And where do you need it?”

“ _I love the feeling of your hands in my hair – your fingernails against my scalp. I love your mouth on my neck – and your perfect fingers-”_ Tom groaned much louder than he thought, his grip tightening on his member without his consent. He could picture her all too clearly. It was a residual image from the last night he’d seen her. Her hair was perfectly tousled against the pillows and she smiled her perfect smile. There was a quiet echo of laughter as he twisted his fingers through her folds and all the while whispering sweet nothings in her ear until she blushed a near permanent shade of red.

“God, I wish I could touch you right now.”

“ _I have faith in your imagination_ ,” she said, the mirth in her voice downright menacing, but she quickly offered some assistance. “ _You’re sitting in your cozy armchair across from me,_ ” she began, “ _And I’m ogling your beautifully bare chest. And you can’t help but do the same._ ” Her whispers brought a narrative quickly to life, like the stories he knew she wrote. From the peeks he’d snuck over her shoulder and the words that passed her lips now, they did their job well. “ _I close my eyes, one hand on my breast and the other between my legs._ ”

Pre-cum was already beading at the head of his cock and he couldn’t help but spread the warm liquid down his rock hard length. She’d never been so bold in the months and months they’d been together. Even in times when he’d simply asked what she wanted him to do to her, she would shell up with nerves. Not to mention her general nervousness regarding phone conversation. But her voice came easy as if she’d been working a phone sex line her entire damn life. “ _I can see you stroking yourself,_ ” she continues. And he follows her direction, his fingers circling his length and moving slowly up and down. “ _That outstanding cock of yours. So hot and hard beneath your fingers. God, it makes me wanna cum just thinking about it._ ”

 _My sentiments exactly._ He could picture her perfectly now, as if he really were sitting in their bedroom, watching this erotic scene firsthand. Her fingers were buried knuckles deep inside of her, stroking that oh so sensitive spot. And she would soon be furiously rubbing her clit, in dire need of release. She could play disinterested for a long time, but she always crossed a line where she wanted nothing more than to be fucked through her orgasm. Tom stroked faster, picturing the determination – the passion in every nuance of her expression. He could hear her breath quicken.

“ _I need you inside me – I need your most intimate touch – but we have made an agreement. You can only listen._ ” He closed his eyes, his head dropping against the back of the sofa. And he listened intently as a sudden buzzing noise overcame her quiet breaths. He moaned as his imagination filled in the blanks and his hand came and massaged the frustration from his face to think of what he was missing. He could already picture her new toy – a brightly colored silicone appendage no doubt. And he could tell by the subtle changes in the tone of it that she’d already put the thing to good use.

She gave a long exhale, his name on her lips as she eased the vibrator through her folds, more than likely in the same stroking motion he’d also employed. “Darling, you are far too cruel.”

“ _Blame the post office._ ”

“Is it bigger than me?”

She couldn’t restrain a laugh – though she tried. “ _Hardly._ ”

“Tell me about it.”

She sounded very distracted when she spoke again. And the vibration was still a fairly loud echo in the background. “ _It’s green._ ”

“I am not surprised.”

“ _It’s one of those clitoral stimulators, but it’s got that lovely g-spot curve to it. Double whammy.”_

“Tell me how it feels-”

“ _Amazing,”_ she moaned. “ _But I wish it was you pressing inside me._ ” Her breath caught as she took it – as it stretched her open, vibrations no doubt penetrating so much deeper. He imagined the feeling of her tight heat surrounding him, her grip tightening on his shaft while his other hand cupped his balls. He was hanging right on the edge moments later, listening to the noises she made, loud and unrestrained back home by herself, while he was left to bite his lip and pray no one decided to stop by his trailer. “ _I’m sitting in your lap_ ,” she continued suddenly. “ _Your cock buried deep inside me as I ride you_.”

His nails dug into his knee where they should have clung to her hip. He could see her undulating form, the pull and drag of her cunt as she moved. “Fuck,” he groaned, his cock profusely leaking now with his impending release.

“ _I’m coming_ ,” she whispered. That was all she could manage as she rocked her hips, relentlessly fucking herself. “ _Tom, I’m coming!”_

He could feel her grip tighten in his like it always had – felt her body tense, and her muscles clench. “Come for me, darling. Now!” He drove his hips upward as if to finish her off and he heard her symphony of delicious sounds as she came, sensation cascading through her like a never-ending waterfall. And she growled his name over and over again, still pumping the vibrator inside of her, still lost in the aftershocks of what sounded like a fantastic orgasm. He could still feel her inner muscles rhythmically clenching around him from their last encounter. While he could hardly duplicate it, her beautiful moans were still fresh and he worked his aching cock until he spilled his seed all over his chest. Her name was the only word he could manage for a while. That and a number of expletives.

“ _God that was amazing,_ ” she laughed after a while. “ _I was expecting phone sex to be much more annoying._ ”

“No, it was wonderful,” he said, sinking contentedly into the couch. “Absolutely wonderful. And it will certainly suffice until I can see you again.” He could tell without seeing her that she was all smiles. It was part of that post orgasm fog that either made her sleepy or goofy. “I love you.”

“ _I love you too, Tom. Time to get back to work now?_ ”

“Unfortunately. But I might have time for that shower first.” He didn’t have much of a choice considering the mess he’d made of himself. “Can I talk to you again tonight?”

“ _Looking forward to it already. Work hard, my love.”_ She kissed the phone in their customary withdrawal. She had never been keen on goodbyes.

With a sigh that vaguely spoke of disbelief for this life of his – this woman he loved. And then it was akin to impatience. Hours more of filming to go still and he couldn’t even look forward to wrapping her in his embrace – only her voice. But to recall even that was arousing. He sighed, glancing at his watch before dragging himself up from the sofa. Definitely time for a shower.


End file.
